


my brother, my sister, and me

by canobeans



Series: kh highschool au without a cool name [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Explicit Language, F/F, Family, Siblings, big sibling energy, sora voice xion said the f word, talking about crushes, this is basically an excuse to flesh out how they interact with each other in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canobeans/pseuds/canobeans
Summary: “You stuck your hand in a paint bucket.”“I meant to do that.”“Who means to put their hand in a paint bucket?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xion has a crush.

“Hey, pass me the Doritos please.” Xion asked Roxas.

“No.” Roxas replied passing her the Doritos.

“Thanks- Oh God damn it!” The phrase _game over_ flashed slowly on the TV screen.

“Heh heh, dork.” Roxas mocked.

“Suck a dick Roxas, it’s your fault.” Xion punched him in the arm with half the force she could of used as she wasn’t that pissed off. She got the Doritos, and she wasted no time shoving the powdery snack into her mouth.

Still hurt though.

“Ow! Look, do you want the cheese or do you want the win? Pick one!” Roxas said as he shoved her off the futon they sat on in the bedroom he and Sora shared.

“It’s _Sora-time_!” Sora exclaimed while making grabby hands, in a voice that could only be described as gremlin-esque.

“God damn. Fine, Gollum.” Xion relinquished the controller to him.

She moved from the floor and onto the other side of Sora. They watched him for a bit and then:

“So…Xion...are we gonna talk about what happened today?” Roxas asked in an almost teasing tone of voice.

“ _Hmmm?_ ” Xion feigned ignorance shoving another fistfull of chips into her mouth. “That depends. What happened today?” She replied, her voice muffled.

“You know what happened, Xion, don’t try to get out of talking about it.”

“Look rock’s ass.” Roxas made a face at the nickname. “I’m gonna keep my feelings right here, and they will stay there until the day I leave this flesh prison I call a body. Not that I have feelings.” Xion snorted.

“I’m sorry, what are we talking about?” Sora asked half paying attention to the game and taking damage for it.

“Xion struck out with a girl today.” Roxas grinned.

“Really? Spill sister O’ mine.” Sora turned fully to Xion letting his character die. The screen changed and casted the dimly lit room in red. Roxas swifty took the controller from him.

“First. Never say “ _sister O’ mine_ ” again you dork. Secondly. I did not strike out, the conversation just didn’t work, you know.”

“You stuck your hand in a paint bucket.”

“I meant to do that.”

“ _Who means to put their hand in a paint bucket_?”

“ _Okay!_ So I struck out with a girl!” Xion exclaimed. “But, if you hadn’t _forced_ me to talk to her, she wouldn’t know I exist, therefore I wouldn’t have struck-out and we would all be happy and I could show my face in public.” She continued in a more pragmatic tone.

“What, so it’s _my fault_?” Roxas said incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, _motherfucker_.” Xion growled back, pushing Roxas out of his seat with her foot.

“Who is this girl anyway?” Sora asked, tired of being even a smidge out of the loop.

“She’s in our grade, her name is _Naminé_.” Roxas told him teasingly.

“Nami was at your play rehearsal?!” Sora asked brightly.

“Yeah. You know her?” Xion asked confused.

“Totally! We have art and P.E. together! She helps me not fail art class, and I help her not die in gym. Also she is Kairi’s cousin. I sorta hafta know her!” Sora responded.

“I thought she was like a volunteer or something.” Xion said, the same time Roxas said, _“Kairi has a cousin?”_

“Well she’s mostly in gifted classes and when she isn’t there she’s in the art room.” He told Xion. “Also yes, Rox, Kairi has family outside of her Mom and Dad.” Sora said with a small shove to Roxas’ face, causing another game over.

“ _Well! I Don’t know Sora!_ I’m not attached to the hip with her like you are!” He exclaimed kicking his brother’s leg. “Also, if she’s in gifted classes, why isn’t she in gifted art? Those backdrops are actually coming out amazing.” He said as Xion took the controller back.

“Well they don’t let freshmen into gifted art.” Sora said returned with a shrug.

“Big oof.” Roxas said.

“Yeah. But _Xinny_! You should totally try again! Nami is so sweet! And she’s into that nerdy stuff you like.” Sora supplied.

“ _Dungeons and Dragons_ isn’t ‘nerdy’. It’s a good exercise in story building and is a large and accepting community, _Sora!_ ” She told him exasperted. “And no _fucking_ way! I missed my chance I’m so done!” She pressed continue on the screen.

“ _Puh-lease!_ I bet she doesn’t even care all that much.” Sora remarked.

“No! End of discussion! Unless you wanna talk about _Riku…_ ”

“ _Nevermind!_ ” Sora quickly turned his attention back to the screen.

“That’s what I thought.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course! You’re our wittle sister.” Roxas hooked an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.
> 
> “Oh God, please don’t use the ‘hewwo’ voice on me.” Xion laughed mood starting to shifting to something a bit more positive. “I’m like, a week older than you!”
> 
> “But you’re sooooo wittle!” Sora said giggling, joining Roxas in a bearhug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion has a crush.

The next day would prove to be even more difficult than the conversation that had transpired the previous. Of course her brothers had managed to wear her down eventually. Threats only worked so well when your mind and heart were in disagreement. There were so many things that were on her mind. So many things that could go so wrong so quickly. What if she tripped and fell into another paint bucket? What if the auditorium ceiling decided to fall and crush them at that moment? What if she ate some bad chicken and then spilled her guts on Naminé’s shoes?

“You realise those are like the worst possible scenarios right?” Roxas said pointedly.

“ _ Well! _ It could happen! Nothing is impossible.” Xion defensively exclaimed.

“Exactly. So I think that it’s possible--very possible--that she will say yes to a date.” He said, complete confidence in his sister.

“Look, the worse she can say is ‘no’!” Sora said encouragingly. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Sora.” She mumbled. Sure she had dated before, but that was different. They would approach her and she would either say yes or politely decline. When all was said and done and she wasn’t feeling the relationship, she would always be the dumper never the dump-ee. Was this how that felt? The impending doom on whether or not someone felt the same way as you? What was the point of even trying? 

_ Curse this flesh prison, teenage body.  _ Xion thought.

Sora noticed the look on her face and said,“Xion, please! You have to try! Not for me or Roxas, but for yourself.” He grabbed her hands. “This is going to be a walk in the park. If it doesn’t work out you have us to back you up.” He looked to his brother meaningfully. “Right Roxas?”

“Of course! You’re our wittle sister.” Roxas hooked an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

“Oh God, please don’t use the ‘hewwo’ voice on me.” Xion laughed mood starting to shifting to something a bit more positive. “I’m like, a week older than you!”

_ “But you’re sooooo wittle! _ ” Sora said giggling, joining Roxas in a bearhug.

“ _ Augh-!  _ Let me go! I’m going, you weirdos!” She laughed and broke away from them with a shove and then proceeded in the direction of the auditorium. 

_ “Love you!”   _

_ “We believe in you!”    _

She hid the smile in her sleeve, thankful for the confidence boost. Said confidence then went down the drain as soon as she stepped foot into the large hall.

She was sitting on the steps of the stage with paint chips in her hair and spots of color on her apron. Naminé was looking down at her sketchbook, her face scrunched with focus, like she was trying to get someone’s features right, but the face kept shifting in her mind’s eye. Xion was totally gone. 

She somehow broke out of her trance and willed her legs to bring her forward and stop in front of the blonde. However she didn’t seem to notice her. She cleared her throat and Naminé startled, slamming her book shut before the girl in front of her saw what she was sketching. Xion didn’t notice her odd behavior though, as she was too nervous to make eagle eyed observations. Especially with this girl.

“H-hey Naminé!” Xion said nervously. 

“Oh! Uh, hi Xion!” She quickly stood up tossing the sketchbook behind her in a totally not suspicious manner. “Um, what brings you to the auditorium at,” She looked down at her watch, ”practice time.” Her face turned a good shade of red that would have made obvious the current emotions running through her head to the casual listener. Xion, however, still did not notice. Again. 

“Ha! You’re good right?”She said quickly gesturing to Xion’s person. “You ran out of here so fast after that thing with your hand, I was kind of worried.” She sounded so concerned it made her brain short circuit.

"Yeah! You know me! Always testing... that... paint--  _ Wow! _ These backdrops are totally awesome." Xion blurted quickly shifting the subject away from her. Though looking at the back-drop, she couldn’t help but be awestruck. She hadn’t really noticed them at first for obvious reasons, and all the previous chances to see them were barred because they weren’t as finished as they were now. Namine had a way of painting that was so unique. It wasn’t quite realism but it wasn’t really cartoony either. There was a depth to her artwork that made it feel like you could just walk into the setting. 

Xion looked fondly at the girl and blushed. "You're really good at this, Naminé." She softly encouraged.

Naminé looked down at her shoes to hide a smile. “Thank you.” She looked up, baby blue eyes sparkling. Xion’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe she was being a bit over-dramatic, but she had it bad if the large, slightly nervous smile on her face was anything to go by. She had had crushes before obviously. They just weren’t as intense as this.

“Xion, are you okay?” Naminé asked in _ that  _ tone again, she brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. It was cute enough to spur Xion into action.

“Namine?”

“What is it?” The other girl asked.

“I was…” She inhaled nervously and proceeded. "I was kind of wondering if you…  _ wanted to come hang after school sometime?" _ She spoke quickly.

Naminé’s eyes widened comically of her head.

"You can say no if you want!" Xion closed her eyes and played with the bottom of her shirt nervously.

Naminé shook her head and gathered her words. "Of course! I would love to hang out with you.” She said, some disbelief evident in her voice. She stepped closer and took one of Xion’s hands in her own. The smile on her face was blinding. The black haired girl returned it ten fold.

They stayed like that for a minute before someone yelled:  _ “Just get on with it!” _ In an exasperated tone.

Xion immediately registered the voice as Lea, but ignored it in favor of talking to the girl in front of her. 

Soft indigo met baby blue. “So, tomorrow after school? Sora has guard and Roxas got detention for egging Mr. Xehanort’s house again.” She said with a snort. “Meaning e could hang out and play some video games or whatever you want. Sound cool?”

Naminé laughed."Yes, that would be very cool."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Xion opened her mouth to say more just as Naminé’s phone beeped.

“Oh, that’s my Uncle. He wants me outside, like right now.” She said in a tone that didn’t quite match the smile on her face.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Xion asked.

_ “Tomorrow.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say gay?
> 
> Special thanks to Noble_Nook for being my beta! Woo! ----> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh. I plan to go into detail with how Roxas and Sora's duo became a trio with addition of Xion. I'm just gonna say right now that Xion is adopted. I wanted to say it in this fic but it just didn't flow right. I feel like since this is something very close and personal to me, I should give the subject it's own standalone story, so stay tuned!
> 
> Special thanks to Noble_Nook for being my beta! Woo! ----> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook


End file.
